Chocolate Eggs
by Dragonix
Summary: [Easter 2006 Oneshot] [TyKa] Tyson's gonna deliver Easter eggs to friends personally, but Kai... he gets something far more special.


**Me: Mmkay. I know it's not Easter yet, but I'm away for Easter Sunday so I'm posting this now before I leave tomorrow.**

**Tyson: I like chocolate n.n**

**Me: Read on!**

* * *

Tyson's tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration as he wrapped bubble wrap around the Easter egg box carefully. If the chocolate egg broke on its way to China, he was sure Rei wouldn't appreciate as much, hence his concentrate. 

The sliding door behind him opened him slowly, and Tyson missed it. Kai the door shut slowly, padding over to him quietly. Kneeling down beside him, he smirked when he slid his un-gloved hand under the hem of Tyson's faded red t-shirt eliciting a gasp from the younger teen.

"Kai!" Tyson squeaked in protest, whirling around to frown at him in displeasure, "your hand is cold!" He complained, shivering as the cold appendage slid up his side instead being pulled away. "Heeey…" he complained, but there was a smile on his face.

"I can tell you don't mind really." Kai whispered into his ear lowly, dipping his head to drag his lips along the fine skin there. He was about to run his hand even further up when his younger lover's smaller hand reached up as fast as lightening to pull it down and out from under his shirt.

"I'm busy!" He told him, unable to keep the amusement from his voice at Kai's put out expression when he pulled away and sat cross-legged with his arms folded. "I've got to mail out Rei's Easter egg today otherwise he won't get it! And we can't have him not getting an Easter egg because that's just depressing."

"You're denying being seduced to wrap up an Easter egg?" Kai asked sourly as he watched Tyson finish with the bubble wrap layer and start on the wrapping paper with bright coloured eggs and rabbits on it.

Tyson laughed lightly. "You'll get yours later, don't be so grumpy." He chided, sticking down the last of the sticky tape to hold the package together. "I'm going out to play 'Easter Bunny' and give everyone their Easter eggs, are you coming?" He questioned, standing and extended a hand for Kai to take.

Kai regarded for a few moments before taking it reluctantly and allowing himself to be heaved to his feet by the older teen. "No thanks." He dismissed, feeling slightly bad at Tyson's put-out expression but it was erased when Tyson smiled brightly at him a few seconds later.

"If you're sure. You'll get a special egg later anyway." Tyson told him happily, going up to him and standing up on his tip-toes and placing a quick kiss on his cheek before beaming at him and heading out the sliding door to get the other eggs he had to deliver, "I'll see you later, Kai!" He called and waving before darting away.

Kai waved once in return and headed in the opposite direction to fetch Dranzer to train in order to pass the time.

* * *

Of course, just when Tyson had just gathered all the chocolate eggs he needed to give out and stuffed them in a carrier bag, Daichi came nosing around the door to see what he was doing. 

"What's in there?" He questioned, prodding the bag with eggs inside with wide curious green eyes, frowning when Tyson slapped his hand and told him to stop nosing around in other people's business.

"Easter eggs." The older teen told the redhead in answer to his earlier question.

"Really?" Daichi exclaimed, excited, it had been a rare treat to get a Easter egg back on his home island, due to the lack of ability to get a hold of them or ingredients to make one yourself. "Dude, is there one for me?" He questioned, tugging Tyson's sleeve so hard he nearly overbalanced.

"If you let go of me, there might be." Tyson answered vaguely, busy counting the eggs in the bag to make sure he had bought enough.

Daichi had followed Tyson's finger as he had pointed at each of the eggs and been mentally counting as well. There was one missing but he could always just take Kai's egg or something. He was pretty sure the dual haired teen didn't like sweet things anyway. "I'll take this one!" He announced, taking an egg at random and jumping up to wrap himself around Tyson's arm like a monkey.

Tyson made a face as he struggled to handle all of Daichi's weight on one arm, reaching out and wrenching him away by the scruff of his neck and dropping him back on the floor unceremoniously.

The short teen glared up at him from where he landed on his butt, "was that really necessary?" He demanded, clutching his egg to his chest tightly.

"If you don't scram in the next two minutes and let me get on, kid, you'll lose that egg." Tyson threatened.

That warning made Daichi hastily change his mind and he jumped up, muttering a quick bid of thanks to his team mate before dashing out of the door to eat his new treat all within under a minute.

Tyson shook his head, slightly baffled at how the kid had managed it before picking up the carrier bag with the rest of the eggs inside of it, "at least he remembered to say thank-you." He mumbled, heading out of his bedroom to head for the post-office.

* * *

Haven just passed Rei's egg over to the post office for them to make sure it got to his old friend in China in one piece; Tyson wandered the rest of the way down the high street in the direction of Kenny's noodle shop home to drop off his egg. 

Taking out Kenny's egg and heading inside the noodle shop, he went up to the counter and grinned at Kenny's mother who was cleaning the cooker ready to put more pots and pans on it, "hey Mrs. Dion!"

The chubby woman turned and beamed when she saw Tyson, "why hello there! Kenny's upstairs, on his laptop I suppose." She sighed but bid him to go up.

The bluenet thanked her and padded up the stairs, pulling off his shoes just before Kenny's door and thumping on the wood with his free hand, "yo Chief! Open up!"

Tyson could hear rustling from inside and muffled apologies before Kenny opened the door for him so he could go inside. "Sorry." He apologised, "my room was a little messy when you arrived." He told the taller teen sheepishly and shut the door after him, "was there something you needed?" Kenny asked, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"Nope! I am here to present you with gifts in chocolate form!" Tyson announced impressively, rummaging around in his bag before presenting his brunet friend with an egg, "happy Easter, Chief!"

A small red blush spread over the short teen's cheeks in happiness and he took the egg with a smile on his face, "thanks Tyson." He told him gratefully, setting the chocolate treat on his desk and ducking underneath to rummage around himself before showing an egg to his oldest friend, "I better give you this too then."

Tyson grinned and took the egg from the glasses-wearing teen, "aww man, Chief, thanks!" He enthused, drawing him into a one-armed hug and embraced him briefly before heading to the door, "well I better go and give out the rest of my eggs or I'll miss people out, see ya soon, Kenny!"

Kenny smiled at him and showed him out, waving him goodbye and thanking him again for the egg.

* * *

Heading further along the high street, Tyson paused to peer in the Hobby Shop's window at the brightly coloured beyblades before heading inside, the little bell above the door tinkling. To his surprise, Max was behind the counter, wiping it down with a damp cloth instead of his father. 

"Hey Maxie! Never knew you'd get a job so soon!" He teased as he came up and leaned on the counter, gaining a laugh from the blond.

"Well, you how it goes…" Max grinned, "gotta get money early to secure the future, right? Actually, Dad's just taking a break so I offered to watch the shop while he grabbed a breather." He chuckled and tossed his cloth away, "so what can I do for ya?"

"You, Maxie my old pal, can accept this on behalf on this great egg giving holiday." Tyson told him sagely, reaching down to pick up his blond friend's egg and presented it to him.

"Well, I think I can do that." Max replied thoughtfully, though the large smile on his face destroyed his attempt at being serious. He took the egg and eyed it gratefully, "very nice, Tyson, I might have to accept this token."

The bluenet swallowed down a laugh at their silliness and bowed lowly, "I aim to please." He replied, voice wobbly with laughter.

Max set the egg down on the counter and rummaged underneath to produce an egg of his own, "and it just so happens I have something for you on this chocolate-eating day." He announced.

Tyson raised his head so fast he smacked the back of it on the top of the counter. Ignoring Max's amused laughter; he straightened slowly and rubbed the back of his head unhappily. He eyes widened happily at the egg his old friend gave him, "aww, you shouldn't have." He cooed, blinking at it the way a girl would at a new piece of sparkly jewellery.

Max chuckled. "A gift for a gift, wouldn't you say?"

"I would. Thanks buddy!" Tyson enthused, dropping his wise sounding act abruptly to reach over and pull Max into a friendly headlock with his free arm.

Max reached up and plucked Tyson's cap off his blue head and ruffled his aleady messy locks until the other teen released him to sort himself out. Grinning, he twirled the tri-coloured cap around his index finger absentmindedly as his bluenet friend tidied up his hair grumpily.

"Dude, that was that necessary? A 'get off' would have done well." Tyson mumbled, reaching for his hat and huffing when Max held it out of reach, "come on! Give me my hat!"

Max plonked his hat down on his head the right way, smiling. "I'll see you later, ok bud? I have things to do for Dad."

"Yeah, yeah." Tyson replied, still slightly miffed as he turned his hat around in the direction he preferred. "Catch you later!" He called, smiling as he left, feeling slightly happier.

* * *

It was a very rare occasion that Tyson found himself outside of Hilary's house, but seeing as the brunette girl was his friend as well, she got an egg too. Sighing, he lifted a fist a knocked on the door sharply, making a mental note that she needed to get a doorbell. 

The door opened after a few seconds of waiting and Hilary raised an eyebrow when she saw Tyson on the doorstep staring at the side of the door rather than her. "Is it a little too much to look at the person greeting you than ignoring them?" She growled in a threatening tone and placed her free hand on her hip, the other holding the door open.

"You need a doorbell." Tyson told her, seemingly unfazed by the girl's warning tone and turned to face her. Cringing at her angry expression and not wanting an earful about manners he held out her egg in front of him, "happy Easter?" He asked meekly.

Hilary's angered face went away as she took the egg happily, "you _are _considerate!" She said, missing Tyson's eye roll and looking at her egg with happy brown eyes. "Wait here and don't let the door slam." She ordered and trotted off into the house.

Tyson blinked and stuck a foot out to hold the door open, wondering what the brunette was doing and his confusion was only heightened when Hilary came out with rectangular shaped package wrapped in white tissue paper. "What is that?" He questioned abruptly, removing his foot when Hilary resumed holding the door herself.

"Your Easter egg, doofus." She told him. "My grandma made them for me to decorate and wrap myself."

"She didn't trust you to cook on your own then?" Tyson questioned, amused.

Hilary glowered at him. "Say that again and your egg goes to Daichi." She threatened, smirking in triumph when Tyson gushed out apologies and held out the box with the egg inside, "here you are."

Tyson took it from her and grinned, "thanks a bunch Hil." He told her, earning a nod from the girl.

"You're welcome, now shoo! I've got other eggs to wrap!" She told him, waving him away.

Tyson waved absentmindedly over his shoulder.

Hilary sighed before shutting the door. "I would have given him an egg for Kai if I didn't know he doesn't like sweet things." She murmured.

* * *

Tyson had been aware that he hadn't bought an egg for Kai and as he tied the strings of his apron behind him he was confident that he older lover would appreciate a home-made egg more. 

He'd written a list of instructions that he had copied from a cook book and he had set it down on the counter beside the bowl and the other ingredients. Reading it through once, he got started.

Humming, Tyson became so engrossed in making the egg for Kai just perfect he wasn't aware of the kitchen door opening and Kai slipping inside, watching him cook from the doorway silently.

As interesting as it was watching Tyson trying to cook with precision wearing an apron that read 'Hail to the chef!' Kai soon got bored and headed over to loop his arms around the bluenet's waist and hold him, trying to resume his earlier activity of seducing him and frowning when Tyson pulled his head so he could look at him.

"I'm trying to do something you know." Tyson pointed out. "Can't you do something else to amuse yourself?"

"I've already trained today, and you owe me for earlier." Kai muttered into his ear, scowling when Tyson turned around and pulled his arms away, shooing him out of the room, "What are you doing that I can't be in here anyway?"

"I'm making something for you!" Tyson chirped. "And it won't be much of a surprise if you see it, will it?" He told him, sending him an apologetic grin as he prepared to shut the kitchen door, "now be a good boy and wait, ok?"

Kai folded his arms and huffed at him, but all he got was the door shut in his face.

* * *

Tyson grinned. Ok, so had chocolate practically everywhere along with various other ingredients but he had done it. He had made Kai a home-made Easter egg despite the fact he made the kitchen look like a war zone in the process. 

Holding up the icing bag, he pressed the nozzle to the chocolate surface of Kai's egg and wrote a message, narrating it as he went, "happy Easter Kai, I love you!" He murmured happily, adding a little smiley face at the bottom.

Grinning at his achievement, he set down the icing bag and picked up the egg carefully, heading out of the kitchen in search of the older teen so he could give his egg to him. After searching everywhere in the house, he was about to give up until he spotted the dual haired teen sitting on the porch outside in the garden.

Smiling in a more serene way, he padded over to him and sat down beside him, snuggling into his side and smiling when Kai wound an arm around him. "I have something for you." Tyson told him.

Kai looked down at him, "Oh?"

"Here!" Tyson held out the egg he had made, smiling when Kai took it, "do you like it?"

Kai's lips twitched up in amusement at the message, "it looks nice." He commented dryly.

"It'll taste better than it what it looks like, you know."

Kai looked uncomfortable for a few moments, "I don't like chocolate." He admitted, inwardly wincing at the way Tyson's hopeful face fell.

"You don't?" Tyson questioned, feeling upset that all his hard work had gone down the drain.

"No, but I appreciate it anyway." Kai assured him, leaning down to kiss him softly, "thank-you."

Tyson offered him a smile, which the older teen returned faintly.

"You're covered in mess." Kai told him after a few moments of silence, eyeing him in distaste.

"No-one ever said that cooking was a clean business." Tyson told him, leaning up to steal another kiss, "Happy Easter."

* * *

**Kai: I don't like chocolate.**

**Tyson: That's because you have no tastebuds.**

**Me: Anyone else noticed that Easter egg chocolate is far nicer than normal chocolate?**

**Tyson: Review!**


End file.
